<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be a Gryffindor by Willow1977</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237234">Be a Gryffindor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977'>Willow1977</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inspired by Lyrics. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, F/M, Harmony &amp; Co's Lyric Llama, Hogwarts Seventh Year, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluff for a challenge.</p><p>My challenge for the HarmonyLyricLlama as part of the Harmony &amp;Co ( 18 +) Facebook group</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inspired by Lyrics. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lyric Llama</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be a Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My challenge for the HarmonyLyricLlama as part of the Harmony &amp;Co ( 18 +) Facebook group.</p><p>This fic was inspired by the lyrics, “I'm going all the way, Get away, You take the breath right out of me, You left a hole where my heart should be”  from the song, Breath by Breaking Benjamin. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration. </p><p>-thanks, Matt for the song lyrics-  oh there is no Horcrux in this one, and Voleshorts was killed the year before by Dumbledore.  There is a change of POV midway though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her, sitting there on the grounds, looking out at Black Lake, her delicate face lifted to the sun, as it caressed the streaks of gold and caramel in her bushy curls. She was in her pleated school skirt of dark grey, and her black jumper, with the trim of red and gold on the hem. She looked so carefree at that moment, her book in her lap, ankles crossed, as she turned to the sunny blonde girl next to her that he almost forgot that he shouldn’t be staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>What was he thinking? He blinked those green eyes of his and talked to himself in his head, muttering under his breath.<br/>
<em> Seriously.. Get your head on straight Potter. She’s your best friend, who your other best friend is in love with. Stop staring at her like she’s the last piece of treacle tart. You can’t mess this up for Ron, he’s your best mate and he called dibs like.. Two years ago, and you can’t break bro code by walking up to the girl he’s wanting and snog her til her shoes pop off.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be,  feeling that hollow space there, the space that had gotten worse has the days and months had passed by. He kept watching the two girls, his best friend, and the pretty blonde Ravenclaw as they were joined by the saucy redhead who had no issue what so ever with kissing her girlfriend right there in front of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Damn it.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about how she had been there for him, since that day in the girls’  toilet first year, though every freaking single last up and down over the past seven years. She had stood by his side, through everything. Giant snakes, Heir of Slytherin, Sirius, the Triwizard tournament… </p><p> </p><p>Now he had to man up and watch Ron Weasley take her away, and realize that to her, He would never be the ‘Chosen “ one for her. </p><p> </p><p> Bloody Hell.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> She was sitting by the lake, talking to Luna the silly but bright Raven claw was talking about her girlfriend Ginny. Hermione lifted her face to the sun, letting it warm her face on this surprisedly pretty October day in Scotland before she felt something... No… Someone staring at her. She subtly glanced over her shoulder, and she saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Lurking like some melodramatic hero in one of the bodice rippers Ginny gave her for her birthday, his Nimbus in his hands, and she could almost see his green eyes sharpen as she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Luna chuckled softly as Ginny joined them and they both started talking to her.<br/>
The vivid redhead, who had just recently came out of the broom closet noticed Hermione wasn’t paying attention to them and chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“You know he does this a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm? Who does what? I’m sorry I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled, speaking in that soft voice of hers. “ you should just walk over there and kiss him. Pretty sure he’d not stop you. He’s been thinking about kissing you for ages now. Just put the poor boy out of his misery before Ronald decides to try to kiss you in front of Harry just to guilt you into dating him. "</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked, not sure what part of that statement was more shocking. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny points, “For the love of Godric, just walk over there and kiss that boy. I DARE you, Granger. Be a Gryffindor. We’re the house of the brave, aren’t we? So.. stop pussyfooting around and be brave damn it. “</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked and bit her lower lip, thinking it over. She had been in love with Harry James Potter since she was thirteen years old. The thought of Ron Weasley kissing her made her... Sick to her tummy. She looked at her two best girlfriends and nodded, picking up her bag and heading over to where Harry was lurking, the big lug.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw her coming over and he inwardly groaned. Damn Merlin’s balls… She was so freaking beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>She walked right up to him, her book bag tossed over her shoulder, and she didn’t say anything, she just had this look of determination, and next thing he knew, they were kissing. </p><p> </p><p>His arms went around his best friend, and it was several long minutes later that they came up for air, to hear the sounds of Ginny and Luna cheering loudly and exchanging high fives. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him, her dark chocolate eyes warm, as they stared up into his bottle green. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mione?”</p><p> </p><p>“ How do you feel about going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, on a date?”</p><p>Harry reached up and brushed one single golden-brown curl off of her face and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Mione, how do you feel about just… being Mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned brightly, leaning up and right before her lips touched his, whispered, “ always have been, always will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt that hollow place fill up again as they kissed again, and knew that Ron was gonna lose his stack, but, when a girl like Hermione Jean Granger wants to be yours, you don’t pass that up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>